The Trouble with Secrets
by Mei2
Summary: What do you do when the worlds of immortals and witches collide?  #2 in A Charmed/Highlander Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Trouble with Secrets

Category: Charmed/Highlander crossover

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The characters and concepts from Charmed belong to Constance M. Burge and Spelling Television Inc. The characters and concepts from Highlander: The Series belong to Gaumont Television, Davis Panzer Productions Inc. and Rysher Entertainment. Everything is made up.

Author Notes:

1) This story takes place somewhere in the second half of the second season of _Charmed_ after Prue quits Buckland's and somewhere in the second half of the fifth season of _Highlander_.

2) This story is the second of a trilogy and is the sequel to _A Charmed Beginning_.

3) When I first wrote this story, I was watching _Charmed_ and _Angel_ at the same time, and I got my clairvoyants (i.e. Phoebe and Cordelia) mixed up. I didn't even realize until I had already completed and posted this story on another website. Unfortunately, given how I structured the story, I had to keep the headaches. My apologies.

Summary: Duncan and Richie move to San Francisco and make new friends. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Admit it, Richie," Phoebe said. "You're having fun."

Richie grinned in spite of himself. When Phoebe suggested that Richie and Duncan join the Halliwells in attending the "Free Shakespeare in the Park Festival," he was reluctant. His tastes ran more along the lines of "I'll be back" rather than "To be or not to be." Always trying to expose his young friend to Culture, Duncan pointed out two things.

First, the performance fit nicely into his budget. Second, that there were worse things one could do than spend a day in the park relaxing with friends. It was the temptation of a picnic lunch prepared by Piper that finally convinced him to go. Thus, he found himself sitting on a blanket in Golden Gate Park surrounded by thousands of people watching _Twelfth Night_.

"Okay, okay," he confessed. "This is pretty cool."

Richie saw the 'I-told-you-so' looks reflected in his friends' eyes but ignore them. Piper was packing the picnic supplies. Duncan was finishing the fruit salad that was dessert. Prue was swirling the last of the wine in her glass. Phoebe was offering Richie some popcorn.

"Do you attend the festival every year?" he asked.

"We try to," Piper answered.

"This is where I found out there was more to Shakespeare than _Romeo and Juliet_, _Julius Caesar_ and _Hamlet_," Phoebe said. "My favorite is _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It's a supernatural soap opera."

"What about you, Piper?" Richie asked.

"I like _Much Ado About Nothing_. The parties, the banter between Benedict and Beatrice though Claudio should be smacked upside the head for believing Hero would cheat on him. What about you, Duncan? What's your favorite?"

"I'm partial to _MacBeth_ since it's 'The Scottish Play' and was the first Shakespearean work I read."

"Funny. I thought _Taming of the Shrew_ was one of your favourites," Richie said smiling cockily as his friend glared at him. Duncan once told him of being a travelling actor in the 1660s and playing some of the female roles including the shrewish Kate.

"_Taming of the Shrew_, huh?" Prue smirked eyebrow raised.

"I saw the movie as a kid. Elizabeth Taylor made an impression," Duncan explained quickly. "What about you, Prue? What's your favorite?"

Prue was about to reply when Phoebe moaned. Everyone looked to find her eyes shut, and her fingers rubbing her temples.

"Phoebe?" Richie asked his voice filled with concern as he placed his hand on her arm. The moment he touched her Phoebe's eyes snapped open as she gasped startled.

"Sorry. Just a migraine," she explained breathing deeply.

"Have you seen a doctor about these headaches?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Phoebe insisted, "but I think I'll go to the washroom before the second half starts. Prue? Piper?"

"Why is it that women always go to the bathroom in groups?" Richie asked as the Halliwells got to their feet.

"It's one of the universal mysteries of life," Duncan replied earning a look from the trio as they left. 

* * *

><p>The three witches finally found a relatively secluded place and stopped.<p>

"Vision?" Prue asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied still somewhat shaken. "It was strange. There was a woman being sucked into some kind of vortex. The thing is the woman looked like Mom."

"Mom?" Piper asked. "Are you sure?"

"How can that be?" Prue asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe said hating it when her visions didn't make sense.

"Any clue as to what we're supposed to do?" Prue asked.

"No," Phoebe said. "All I saw was the woman and the vortex."

The three sisters slowly started back toward their friends. Phoebe was lost in thought. The woman in her vision really looked like her mother, but how was that possible? Since her mother died at the hands of a water demon, how could she have disappeared in a vortex?

By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes, Phoebe thought as she followed her sisters. 

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm trying something new and possibly tempting fate by posting this story at the same time as I post the next story in "The Life and Times of Dawn Summers, College Student" series. I plan on updating this story every other day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, what do you think?"

Prue examined the contents of the crate Duncan just opened. Although they were not in mint condition, the matching set of Victorian button back chairs would fetch a nice price.

"I think I should call Mrs. O'Donnell this afternoon, and let her know you found the finishing touches for her husband's study."

"Great minds think alike. That's exactly who I thought of when I saw them," Duncan said with a smile. "If she's interested, email her a picture of the chairs. The restoration shouldn't take too long."

The door's chime rang indicating someone just entered the store. Prue headed for the front room leaving Duncan with the chairs. She found a tall, attractive woman with shoulder-length light brown hair looking at some jewelry in a display case.

"May I help you?"

"May I take a closer look at that brooch?" the woman asked.

"Of course," Prue said taking the large amber brooch out of the display case. The woman's green eyes were transfixed on the Edwardian pin. She turned the pin over lovingly in her hand, then woman looked at Prue and blushed slightly.

"It's silly I know, but this brooch reminds me of my grandmother. She loved amber and always thought it brought her luck," she explained. "I'll take it. Can I use my debit card?"

"Certainly," Prue said leading the woman to the cash register. As they were waiting for the transaction to clear, a delivery person entered the store.

"Excuse me a moment," Prue said to the woman who nodded with a smile and glanced at the wall covered with swords.

"I've some crates for you," the man told Prue handing her his clipboard to sign. "Where would you like them?"

"Just take them around to the back door," Prue instructed. As the guy left, she went to the entrance of the back room. "Duncan, there's another delivery."

"Thanks, Prue,"

Prue returned to her customer just in time for the electronic transaction to beep its completion. She packed the brooch and handed it to the woman.

"Have a nice day," Prue said.

"Thank you. You, too," the woman said and took one last look at the store's inventory before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nothing quite like Chinatown, Richie thought following his friends down the busy sidewalk. Wanting to make several special dishes for supper, Piper needed to get some exotic ingredients. Phoebe asked Richie if he would like to join them on their expedition.

"So how does our Chinatown compare to Seacouver's?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, there's more banners here, and the market streets are a bit bigger, but the crowds are the same as is the smell," Richie said earning a laugh.

"Yes, it is a unique combination of roasted meat, dried fish and sandalwood incense," Piper said. "Oohh, peapods."

"She's going to be here a while," Phoebe explained to Richie as her sister's gaze focused almost obsessively on the food in front of her. "Piper, why don't we meet you at the dim sum place on Powell in an hour?"

"Yeah, okay," she replied distractedly picking through some mushrooms. Richie and Phoebe shook their heads and continued to walk down the street.

"So where we off to?" Richie asked.

"A friend of mine works at a ginseng store two blocks from here. I'd like to pick up something if that's okay."

"Lead on," he replied. They weaved their way through the crowded street. Richie's head whipped back and forth trying to take in everything. As a result, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he apologized but the woman already passed him. Noticing something at his feet, he bent down and picked up a nice dark green pen with gold printing on it. Figuring the woman must have dropped it, he pocketed the pen and ran to catch up to Phoebe.

* * *

><p>Phoebe paused outside the ginseng store and waited for Richie. Upon entering the shop, she smiled spotting her friend helping a customer then turned to Richie who had a rather pale expression on his face as he looked at a jar of dried squids. She headed for the counter with Richie close behind.<p>

"Hi, Phoebe. Glad you made it. I have the stuff you wanted."

"Thanks, Pat," Phoebe said to the attractive young Chinese-American. "Richie, this is Patricia Lee, an old high school classmate. Pat, this is my friend, Richie Ryan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Hey, Pat. We're meeting Piper for some dim sum in about 45 minutes. Want to join us?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. So, how would you like to pay for this?"

"Mr. Visa, please," Phoebe said realizing she forgot to go to an ATM earlier. Pat took the credit card and swiped it. The card cleared, and the slip printed off. Pat gave the receipt to Phoebe along with a pen. Phoebe tried signing her name, but the pen didn't work.

"Got another?" she asked Pat.

"Try this," Richie said handing her the pen he found.

The moment Phoebe touched it her mind exploded in a kaleidoscope of images. Once again, she saw her mother screaming as she fell into a vortex. Suddenly, another woman's face overlapped her mother's. A large translucent yellow stone that the woman wore glowed brightly then turned black as coal. Phoebe sensed a menacing presence and saw a flash of a sword. She felt Richie catch her as her knees gave out.

"Here, sit," Pat ordered bringing a chair out from a corner. Richie slowly lowered Phoebe to the chair as Pat went to get some water.

"Another migraine?" Richie asked rhetorically. Phoebe merely glared at him then gratefully accepted the water from Pat.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Phoebe explained to her friends.

"Well, that's nothing new," Pat teased gently, "but I get the impression the headache has happened before. Have you been to a doctor?"

"See!" Richie said.

"Richie!"

"Phoebe!"

"Richie!"

"Fine!" Richie declared raising his hand in mock defeat. Phoebe noticed Pat grinning at the exchange.

"Sit, rest, and I'll be back in five minutes. If you're feeling up to it, we'll browse through some stores before meeting Piper. Otherwise, we'll drive to the restaurant and wait for her there," Pat said.

"Yes, Mom," Phoebe pouted.

"Oh, here's the Visa slip for signature," Pat said before leaving to help another customer.

Phoebe hesitated a moment before picking up the green and gold pen she had dropped. She saw the strange look Richie gave her but ignored it. She sighed inwardly with relief when the pen didn't trigger another vision. As she signed the slip, Phoebe contemplated her vision. The stone the woman wore seemed familiar for some reason, but she couldn't pinpoint why. She didn't have a clue as to the significance of the sword. I guess I'll find out later, Phoebe thought. She also couldn't understand why the vision was so intense. She hadn't been this thrown by a vision since she saw her own execution six months ago. Thankfully, Phoebe and her sisters took some steps that would likely prevent that prediction from happening. Hopefully, they'll be able to do it again.

Phoebe looked up to see Richie watching her intently. Of all the people to be with her during a vision attack, it had to be him. This was the third time she had had a vision in his presence, and she knew he was getting suspicious.

"Stop it," Phoebe told him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring. It's starting to creep me out."

"Sorry. It's just you've had these migraines a lot lately, and they could be related to something serious. I don't like seeing my friends in pain."

Unable to resist his puppy-dog look, Phoebe tried to reassure him. "I know you're worried, but I'm fine. Honest. If the headaches get worse, I promise I'll go see my doctor."

Richie looked unconvinced but let the matter drop as a young girl and an elderly woman came to them.

"Hi, Jazz, Mrs. Lee," Phoebe greeted the newcomers. "Richie, this is Pat's younger sister, Jasmine, and their grandmother. Jazz, Mrs. Lee, this is my friend, Richie Ryan."

"Hi!" Jazz said her gaze assessing Richie as only a 13-year old's can before turning to Phoebe. "Grandma overheard Pat say you fainted so she warmed up some ant soup to make you feel better. She made some for your friend, too."

The small elderly woman gave Phoebe and Richie each a small bowl containing a pale yellow broth with some finely chopped roots and small black specks floating on top. Phoebe caught Pat mouth "Sorry" with a pained expression on her face. She glanced at Richie to find his face as white as a sheet.

"It will make you feel better," Mrs. Lee said in slow but precise English. "You drink."

"Just do it in one gulp," Phoebe advised lifting the bowl to her lips and downed the contents. "It's actually not as bad as it sounds."

Everyone watched Richie as he swallowed the soup in one rapid motion and swallowed. He gave the women a weak smile and handed the bowl to Jazz.

"I think I'll go wait outside. It was nice to meet you Jazz, Mrs. Lee," Richie said then bolted for the door as the women laughed. A few minutes later, Phoebe and Pat joined him. As they walked down the street, Phoebe noticed that Richie was staying close to her side.

They enter a shop Pat thought they might enjoy. The inventory consisted of a variety of knickknacks, clothing and jewelry. Phoebe found herself drawn to a display of necklaces. She fingered a silver octagon pendant with black lines and a jet stone in the centre.

"That's a bagua," Pat explained. "It's also known as the eight trigrams which symbolizes the basic elements in nature. Traditionally, the Chinese believe that wearing a silver or copper charm with this motif will protect the wearer from misfortune. The jet in the middle is said to enhance the protective energy. If you believe that sort of thing."

Piper once described how a charm had prevented a ghost from entering his mother's home. Given the things she had seen and experienced recently, Phoebe was becoming less skeptical when it came to ancient beliefs.

"Well, everyone could use a little good luck now and then," Phoebe said and bought the pendant. She put it on immediately, and despite her vision, felt more relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The woman entered her suite at the St. Regis Hotel in a contented mood. Her intricate plan was going well so far. Not only did she make contact with one of the Charmed Ones, she also found the perfect stone to help her focus her powers.

Furthermore, quite by accident, she literally ran into her prey. Her mate first felt his presence the day of the mugging three weeks ago. Unable to resist, she whispered a spell that was triggered when she bumped into him. Designed to increase his protective feelings toward the three women, she hoped the spell, would have the double effect of complicating the witches' lives as well as luring the young man into a duel with her immortal lover. While she took care of the Charmed Ones, Reese could take another head.

Walking to the large picture window, she gazed down at the city and she thought back to the images that came to her in a deep meditation six weeks ago. They were what prompted the return to San Francisco. The challenge of killing the Charmed Ones was too much to resist. Unable to deny her anything, Reese made the arrangements and set about helping her with the plan.

She saw a note on the table along with a manila envelope. She smiled as she read the message.

_Dearest Fenella,_

_I've gone to Alcatraz to see how much it has changed since I was a "guest" there. Half tempted to see if I can get in the same way I got out but thought you might disapprove. I found a bit of information that might help in the next stage of your plan. We have reservations at Acquerello's at 8:00. Be back soon._

_Forever always,_

_Reese_

Fenella always held a soft spot in her heart for San Francisco. It was here that she met Reese Barton-Jones over fifty years ago shortly before his unfortunate incarceration in the famous prison. Since his escape, they had rarely been apart. They had found a soulmate in each other.

They were also partners. She would often help Reese trap other immortals, and he would help her trap witches. However, as a point of honour, neither would interfere during the other's final confrontation with his or her opponent. Around the turn of the century,

Fenella had found a spell that allowed her to age very slowly. Though she looked to be in her early thirties, she was in fact closer to 120, and Reese was twice as old.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Fenella opened the envelope Reese had left. Inside was a newspaper clipping. The article detailed the drowning death of Patty Halliwell at Camp Skylark. Bringing out the dossier they had been compiling, Fenella took the article to the couch to get comfortable.

After her meditation, Fenella tracked down a prophecy that mentioned what powers the Charmed Ones would have. A powerful locator spell pinpointed where the witches lived. Reese hacked into the San Francisco Department of Motor Vehicles driver's license database and found out their identities and address.

They deduced which witch had which power based on their observations of the mugging. Prue was the telekinetic. Phoebe, Reese inferred, was the precognitive since she physically subdued her assailant. Therefore, Piper, who was not in the alley, must have the power to freeze.

Fenella felt she had enough information to proceed to the next step of her plan. She unwrapped the brooch she had bought and pinned it on. She looked at the photo of the drowning victim then went to the full length mirror. The amber was warm against her skin as she summoned her power of illusion. It's too bad I can only use one power at a time, she thought, but I do believe this surprise will throw the Charmed Ones off their guard.

She heard the suite's door open and saw her dark-haired lover enter the room. Maintaining her illusion, Fenella turned to him. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Reese's bright green eyes flashed their approval at the vision before him.

"I think the Charmed Ones don't stand a chance," he answered drawing Fenella into his arms for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We're home," Prue called out as she and Duncan entered the Halliwell manor.

Duncan's mouth began to water as he inhaled the wonderful aromas wafting from the kitchen. Prue mentioned that Piper planned on making some Chinese food, but he hadn't smelt food this good since his last visit to China.

"I'm going to change," Prue told Duncan. "Get comfortable, and help yourself to the liquor cabinet."

While Prue climbed the stairs to her room, Duncan poured himself a glass of scotch whiskey and walked to the kitchen. Keeping his presence secret, Duncan silently watched the young chef at work as she sang and chopped.

_I remember the days_

_of just keeping time_

_of hanging around_

_in sleepy towns_

_forever;_

_Give me a wink and a smile ..._

At the club, Piper was usually in what Phoebe described as "fret mode" trying to make sure everything was going smoothly and everyone was having a good time. As a result, P3 was becoming more popular day by day. However, Piper was in her element in a kitchen. Every meal she made was superb, and he sincerely hoped she would fulfill her dream of opening her own restaurant. Being the least volatile of the Halliwells, Piper was the peacemaker. Prue told him that while it took her longer to get mad, Piper did have her moments.

"Bravo," Duncan said once the song ended, and she placed the knife down. He watched as she spun around with her right hand at her throat. Suddenly, he blinked and exhaled a breath he didn't realized he was holding. Strange, he thought looking at his friend. Her left hand was now at her throat.

"Duncan," she admonished. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Can I help?"

"No," she replied easily. "Everything is under control. Have a seat. Where's Prue?"

"Changing," Duncan answered. "So what's up for tonight's menu?"

"Gee Choy Tong, Lin Ngau Chow Gee Yuk, See Jup Jing Ha, Ho Yau Lee Sun and Choon Guen," Piper recited.

"Seaweed Soup, Pork with Lotus Root, Steamed Prawns with Black Beans, Asparagus in Oyster Sauce and Egg Rolls," Duncan translated impressed.

"And steamed rice and lemon sherbet for dessert," Piper finished. "Here. Try some and tell me what you think."

Duncan took the spoonful of pork. His eyes shone their approval as he swallowed. "This is fantastic. Where's you learn to make it?"

"Well, there was this guy, Mark," Piper explained. "He died last year and gave me some recipes that had been served in his family's restaurant for years."

Duncan noticed Piper's eyes get misty. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up a sad subject."

"Oh, no, every time I prepared one of his recipes, I feel like I'm celebrating his life." Piper said reassuring him. "It's just this song. It's one of Leo's favourites."

Duncan hadn't realized the music had changed to "A Kiss to Build a Dream On." He used her last comment to change the topic.

"Ah, yes. The mysterious Leo. Away again?" he asked. He knew of Piper's boyfriend but had yet to meet the man.

"Yeah," she said wistfully. "He hopes to come back soon."

"So, when are you going to introduce him to Richie and me?"

"I can't help it if your schedules can't coincide," Piper said heating the items she had prepared in advance.

"What does he do that takes him out of town so much?"

"He works for an organization that provides aid to those in need," Piper vaguely explained as she checked on the egg rolls warming in the oven. She started humming along to the music and smiled bashfully when she noted Duncan watching her with a bemused look.

Duncan got to his feet, and, holding his hand out, asked, "May I have this dance?"

Before Piper could respond, he took her hand, spun her under his arm and began to foxtrot her around the room.

"Just pretend I'm Leo," he teased.

"Well, ignoring the facts that he's fairer skinned, a bit shorter, somewhat slimmer, slightly younger and blonde, that shouldn't be a problem," Piper laughed. She giggled even more once Duncan started singing along with the music.

_Give me your lips for just a moment_

_and my imagination will make that moment live._

_Give me what you alone can give,_

_a kiss to build a dream on._

As he dipped her slightly on the final note of the song, Duncan stiffened when he felt a familiar buzz. Suddenly, the front door slammed and the yelling started.

"You're not my keeper, Richie!"

"Well, someone ought to be!"

"Oh, no," Piper groaned as she stepped away from Duncan.

Phoebe entered the kitchen with Richie close at her heels. Both looked flushed but determined as though they had been arguing for some time.

"Hi, Duncan," Phoebe greeted. "Piper, will you please tell Richie I don't need a babysitter."

"Richie, Phoebe says she doesn't need a babysitter."

"Piper, will you please tell Phoebe that someone needs to watch out for her."

"Phoebe, Richie thinks you should be more careful," Piper paraphrased.

"You're not the boss of me!" Phoebe yelled at Richie and actually stamped her foot. His retort was cut-off by Piper.

"Alright, that's it! I have had enough!" Piper shouted earning surprised looks from everyone in the room. "It ends now. I've been cooking all afternoon and will not allow your bickering to spoil my efforts."

Phoebe and Richie both opened their mouths, but Piper continued stopping them in mid-breath.

"You two, go outside and set the table. Supper will be ready in ten minutes," she ordered.

Phoebe and Richie watched Piper cross her arms and knew when to cut their losses. Grabbing the tablecloth and place settings, they headed for the door muttering.

"It's your fault, you know," Phoebe said to Richie.

"Is not."

"Is too."

Duncan just shook his head. "How long have they been at it?"

"Ever since we had dim sum in Chinatown," Piper answered returning to the stove. "Honestly, it's like they're children."

They could hear voices being raised outside.

"Could you please go out and prevent World War III?" Piper asked.

"I'll try," Duncan said, "but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

><p>Supper went well all things considered. As usual, the food was marvelous. Duncan made a toast to Mark's memory and Piper's skill. Richie and Phoebe spent the time either ignoring or glaring at each other.<p>

"So, Prue, sell anything exciting today?" Richie asked.

"We sold the Victorian buttonback chairs Duncan found," Prue answered. "Aside from that, not too much. I did sell an amber brooch."

Phoebe's head turned toward her; her gaze intense. "You sold the amber brooch? The large oval amber brooch?"

"That's the one," Prue confirmed. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about it today," Phoebe said evasively.

Prue and Piper caught the slight emphasis Phoebe had placed on 'thinking' and exchanged a look that Prue saw Duncan noticed. She changed the subject, and the rest of the evening unfolded as usual.

Prue hoped she didn't seem too anxious for the men to leave, but she was curious about her sister's latest vision. She hoped that Phoebe was able to glean a more information about what they were suppose to do. Prue hated going into these things blind. Finally Richie and Duncan got up to leave. The Halliwells waited on the porch and waved as the men drove off before heading back into the house. The moment Prue closed the door she turned to Phoebe.

"What did you see in the vision?" she asked.

"It started like the previous one. Mom was falling into a vortex," Phoebe said. "Then another woman's face began to overlap Mom's. The woman was wearing a large yellow stone that glowed then went black like it brunt out. The stone seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it until you mentioned that amber brooch."

"You mean the brooch was in your vision?" Prue clarified.

"Yeah."

"What did the woman in the vision look like?" Piper asked.

"The vision itself was still vague," Phoebe said, "and the woman's features sort of blended in with Mom's. All I can say for sure was she had light brown hair that was shorter than Mom's."

"About shoulder-length?" Prue said.

"I guess so."

"It could be the same woman who bought the brooch. Did you see anything else?"

"Not so much see as get an impression," Phoebe explained with frustration. "It was like there was a sinister presence nearby. I glimpsed a shadow and a flash of a sword."

"A sword?" Piper repeated.

"Uh-huh," Phoebe confirmed. "I know, it's really weird, but that's what I saw. I don't suppose the woman who bought the brooch paid by cheque or Visa so that we at least have a name to go on."

"Debit card," Prue said.

Phoebe suddenly grabbed her purse taking it into the dining room. Confused, her sisters followed in her wake. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the table.

"Strange time to clean out your purse," Piper commented.

"The vision was triggered with Richie handed me a pen," Phoebe explained as she pawed through the items strewn across the table. "I think I kept it."

She spotted the pen and cautiously picked it up half hoping it wouldn't be a catalyst for another vision and half hoping it would. When nothing happened, she examined the pen closely.

"St. Regis Hotel," she read out loud. "I'll head over there tomorrow."

"And do what?" Piper asked.

"Wait in the lobby and see if she's staying there," Phoebe explained.

"That's a pretty big long shot," Prue said.

"I know," Phoebe admitted. "But since it's the only lead we have, what do we have to lose?"

"Just don't get arrested for loitering," Prue said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Phoebe sat on a plush couch in St. Regis' luxurious lobby. She had been there for about two hours and still no sign of the woman who had appeared in her vision. When one of the staff asked if she needed any help, she explained that she was working on a sociology assignment for school concerning the behavioural patterns of people in public areas. It actually wasn't a lie. She did have such an assignment. She just neglected to tell him that she had completed it already.

As she sat scanning the crowd, she contemplated about the two visions. Her visions were usually very specific even if they didn't make sense at first. Since they often led to someone who needed the Halliwells' help, Phoebe concluded the woman she was looking for was an innocent they must save. She also felt the brooch had to significant for some reason. Prue mentioned the woman's grandmother thought of amber as lucky. Since getting her power, Phoebe spent a fair amount of time reading the Book of Shadows, a family heirloom that contained the supernatural knowledge of her ancestors. She recalled something about witches using crystals and gems to enhance their abilities. Perhaps the woman was a witch, and the amber brooch glowed because she was using it somehow.

Phoebe still couldn't explain why her mother was appearing in her vision nor could she figure out what the sword meant. Maybe the next vision will reveal more.

"Phoebe?"

She looked up to find a familiar face.

"Oh, hi, Duncan. What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting a friend who was in town for the day. How about you?"

"Just working on my sociology assignment on behavioural patterns of people in public places."

"I thought you finished that assignment when you spent the afternoon at the coffee bar?"

"I decided to profile another place and do a comparison," Phoebe explained quickly.

"Want to go for coffee?"

"I don't know. I'm not quite done with my assignment."

"Oh come on. You had five frappacinos when you were at the coffee bar. You can still see the lobby from the restaurant."

"Okay," Phoebe conceded knowing there was no way to get out of it. 

* * *

><p>As they watched the people go by, Duncan eyed the young brunette sitting across from him. He knew she wasn't there to work on her assignment. She barely wrote three sentences since they sat down. He figured she was trying to find someone but didn't know why she would lie about it. The bill came, and he paid for it.<p>

"So, have enough information?" Duncan asked.

"I guess," Phoebe said.

As she took a last glance around the lobby, Duncan felt the static warning in his head. Oh, no, he thought, looking around trying to find the other immortal. He spotted a couple walk off the elevator and head for the front entrance. They also seemed to be searching the lobby although more discreetly. As they turned their heads toward him, Duncan knocked Phoebe's bag down spilling its contents onto the floor.

"Duncan," she said exasperatedly bending down to pick up her things.

"Sorry," he apologized and knelt down to help carefully shielding her body with his. He looked over his shoulder and found the couple watching him. The man's green eyes were coolly calculating. The woman's smile was slightly sinister.

Having put all her things in her bag, Phoebe stood up. Duncan quickly did the same trying to keep himself between her and the couple. To his dismay, he saw Phoebe look past him and start toward the departing twosome.

"Phoebe," Duncan said grabbing her arm and spun her around. "You free for an hour?"

"Huh?" she said still trying to look at the front entrance.

"I need your help," he said pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What?" she asked looking up at him in puzzlement.

"I need some help in finding Prue's birthday present," he said quickly.

"Her birthday isn't for another six weeks."

"Well, I don't want to wait until the last minute," he explained leading her out the side entrance. He relaxed slightly when he felt the immortal's presence fade, but still didn't want to leave Phoebe alone just yet. 

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Phoebe asked modelling the handkerchief top.<p>

"I think I own dishrags that have more material," Duncan answered. "Please tell me you're not buying that top for that price."

"Pragmatist," she pouted returning to the change room.

Duncan waited outside with the shopping bags Phoebe already accumulated. They had started with clothing. Phoebe saw some dresses she thought Prue might like, but Duncan was worried that buying such an item might be too intimate. Phoebe didn't think so but was quickly distracted when she spotted some things more her style.

Thankfully, Duncan hadn't sensed any immortals since they left the hotel. He recalled what Richie said once about how Phoebe seemed to sense immortals. He knew Phoebe wasn't pre-immortal but couldn't explain her reaction to the couple. Her arrival at his side interrupted his train of thought.

"What about a book?" Phoebe suggested as they left the store. "She really likes Ansel Adams."

"That might work," Duncan said. "What about photography equipment? Is there anything she needs or wants?"

"I'm not sure, but I can find out if you like," she answered then noticed the time. "I'm afraid I've got to go. I have a study date."

"That's okay," Duncan said. "I've got to get back to the store anyway. Walk you to your car?"

"Sure."

The walk was uneventful and rather quiet. Duncan breathed a soft sigh of relief as they safely reached her car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the club," Phoebe said.

"Till then," he said giving her a peck on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sorry I'm late," Duncan apologized as he entered Bay Street Antiques.

"That's okay," Prue replied. "There's still some good light left for pictures. Have a good visit with your friend?"

"A very good visit," Duncan said removing his coat. "I ran into Phoebe at the hotel."

"Oh, yeah. She mentioned meeting someone for lunch there," Prue said thinking quickly.

"Right," Duncan said. "So what are you photographing today?"

"Thought I'd go to Fishermen's Wharf. Lots of atmosphere and tourists," Prue said retrieving her knapsack full of camera equipment from the back room. "See you tomorrow."

"Good luck at the Wharf." 

* * *

><p>After finally finding a parking spot, Prue looped her camera around her neck, slung her knapsack over her shoulder and walked to the Wharf. Although many San Franciscans tended to avoid the Wharf, she always liked the dynamic spirit of the place. She arrived<p>

just in time to take a few shots of the fishing boats coming back to port. Losing herself in the masses, Prue snapped pictures of whatever captured her interest.

She walked toward Pier 39, a former cargo pier that was converted into a shopping/entertainment complex. It also housed a wonderful double-decker Venetian carousel. Deciding to try something different, she bought a ride on the carousel. She sat down on a red carriage figuring it would be problematic to work her camera while on a horse. When the merry-go-round began to turn, she started taking pictures at random.

After getting a few shots of the riders and horses, she began taking a few shots of the spectators watching the carousel. Looking through the viewfinder while she spun in circles was starting to make her dizzy. She was about to lower her camera when she caught something at the edge of her vision. She reflexively pushed the shutter button then realized what, or rather whom, she saw.

It was her mother.

Her camera thudded against her chest as she dropped it. Grabbing her knapsack, she got to her feet and ran opposite to the merry-go-round's rotation trying to keep her mother in sight. Rapidly losing ground, she turned and ran the other way.

Leaping off the carousel, she scanned the crowd for her mother. When she didn't see her, Prue climbed up some stairs for a better view but still had no luck. She rushed back down and plunged through the crush of people.

She searched for about thirty minutes before giving up. Dejectedly, she made her way to the dock's railing. She was beginning to doubt herself. It couldn't have been Mom, Prue thought, could it? She opened her knapsack and took the camera off her neck. Memories of the carousel ride flicked through her mind. She remembered pressing the shutter button when her mother appeared in the viewfinder. She froze realizing what that meant. She put her camera in her bag and ran to her car. 

* * *

><p>Piper was in the dining room going over some P3 paperwork when she heard the front door slam.<p>

"Prue? Phoebe?"

"Can't talk now," Prue yelled as she ran downstairs to her developing lab.

Must have taken some good pictures, Piper thought as she went back to her paperwork. 

* * *

><p>It was two hours before Prue emerged from the basement. She found her sisters in the kitchen. Piper was cooking as usual while Phoebe was setting the table.<p>

"How did your day go?" Piper asked bringing the bowl of pasta primavera to the table.

"It was strange," Prue replied grabbing the salad as they sat down for supper. "I think I saw Mom."

"What?" Piper exclaimed her cutlery clanging against her plate as she dropped her knife and fork.

"I saw Mom," Prue repeated. "At least, I think it was her. I was on the carousel at Pier 39 taking some pictures when I saw her through the viewfinder. I couldn't get off the ride fast enough to find her. I thought I might've taken a picture of her, but when I developed the film, she wasn't in any of the shots."

"What did she look like?" Phoebe asked.

"I just had a glimpse," Prue said, "but she was wearing a long flowing white dress, and she looked ragged like something was wrong."

"And nothing showed up in your pictures?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Prue answered frustratedly.

"Was she wearing the amber brooch?" Phoebe asked.

Prue tried to recall exactly what she saw. "I don't know. I can't remember. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"How did the stakeout at the St. Regis go?" Piper asked.

"More or less a dud," Phoebe admitted. "I stayed there for about two hours. Then Duncan showed up, and we had coffee."

"Did he ask why you were there?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, I told him what I told the hotel staff. That I was working on a sociology assignment."

"Uh-oh. I told him you were meeting someone for lunch." Prue said inwardly cringing. Silence descended upon the kitchen for a moment.

"There's no reason why I couldn't have done both," Phoebe said. "Anyway, I thought I saw the woman in my vision, but Duncan got in the way, and I lost her. I can't even be sure if it was her so I don't know if it would be worth going back."

"So what's our next move?" Piper asked.

"We wait, I guess," Prue replied.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Piper said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Good class, everyone. See you next time," Richie said dismissing his students. As they headed toward the locker rooms, he was surprised when he saw a certain brunette join them.

"Hey, Phoebe," he called out. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, Richie, but I can't stay for our practice session. I've got a ton of things to do before going to P3 so I'll see you Monday."

"Actually, I'll see you at the club tonight."

"What?"

"Raul called in sick, and Piper asked if I could fill in."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Richie watched his friend practically run to the locker room. Something's definitely off, he thought worriedly. Sorry, Phoebe, but you're going to get a keeper whether you want one or not. 

* * *

><p>The vision assailed Phoebe as she slammed her locker closed. She saw a tall dark-haired man drag her mother off a darkened street and into a warehouse. Phoebe recognized the street as one that bordered P3. The image evaporated, and she was back in the locker room. She grabbed her bag and rushed to her car. <p>

* * *

><p>"Prue! Piper!"<p>

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I had another vision," Phoebe answered. "This time I saw some guy with dark hair drag Mom into a warehouse near P3. I can't explain it, Piper, but I have a feeling it's all going to happen tonight."

"Were there any other people around?"

"No, everything seemed really quiet."

"So if we're lucky, whatever happens will happen after closing," Piper theorized. "I better go the club."

"Is it true Richie's going to be working there tonight?"

"Yeah, I know you two have been trying to give each other space, but I need his help."

"I just hope neither Richie nor Duncan will be around when everything hits the fan. I'm going to check the Book of Shadows and see if there's anything we can use."

"Good luck."

"You, too." 

* * *

><p>Piper was lost in her thoughts as she got things ready for opening. Whatever happens please let it happen when we're alone, she prayed as she put a tray of glasses behind the bar. The last thing we need is a club full of witnesses. It was times like this when she wished she had a normal life.<p>

Piper stood up and found her mother in front of her looking dishevelled and pale. She was mouthing "help me," but no sound emerged from her lips. Piper was shocked. She followed her first instinct which was to freeze the woman. Suddenly everything went blank.

Duncan unlocked the back door of P3 using the key Piper lent him. She had asked if he could stop by early to help set up the bar.

"Piper," he called out. "I'm here."

He entered the main room of the club and saw Piper standing completely still behind the bar.

"Piper?" Duncan said receiving no answer. He went up to her and touched her arm. "Piper?"

The young woman squealed in alarm startling Duncan.

"Piper, are you okay?" Duncan asked confused.

"Yeah," Piper replied taking quick deep breaths. "I was just meditating, and you scared me."

"Piper, you're starting to hyperventilate," he said moving her away from the bar and forcing her gently into a chair. "Calm down."

"I am calm," Piper snapped her breathing finally returning to normal, "or at least I was until you snuck up on me. I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I called your name three times."

"So it was a deep meditation," Piper said heading back to the bar with Duncan close behind.

"I ran into Phoebe yesterday at the St. Regis. She said she was there working on a sociology assignment, but later Prue said she was meeting someone for lunch. So which was it?"

"Well, maybe she did both."

"But why wouldn't Phoebe mention a lunch date?"

"Maybe she wanted to avoid the Inquisition you put her through concerning the last four dates."

"I wasn't that bad," Duncan protested earning a look from his friend. "Okay, maybe I was a little curious. Sometimes I worry about Phoebe. She's -"

"-an adult," Piper interjected, "despite what you and Richie may think."

"Okay, I get the message," Duncan conceded. "I'll back off." 

* * *

><p>Phoebe was in the kitchen going through the Book of Shadows when the phone rang. "Hello?"<p>

"Phoebe, it's Piper. I saw Mom."

"What?"

"I was working behind the bar, stood up, and there she was."

"How did she look? Did she say anything?"

"She looked haggard, and she was trying to say, "help me," but nothing came from her mouth. I tried to freeze her, but something went wrong. One moment she was there, the next moment Duncan's beside me. He said he called my name three times, but I don't even remember him coming into the room. If I didn't know better, I'd say my power somehow backfired."

"Well, maybe it did. You and Mom have the same power. We don't know how our powers would react if we tried to use them against someone who has the same power. It could be similar powers cancel each other or backfire. Hold on, Piper, something's happening."

Phoebe watched as the pages of the Book of Shadows fluttered. The tome seemed to have a will of its own. The witches recently found out it was the spirit of their grandmother who was turning the pages. One time Grams was able to materialize before them, but usually her help was restricted to manipulating the book in order to reveal pertinent information.

"This is interesting," Phoebe said. "Grams stopped on a protection spell. Apparently, if you evoke this spell, whatever power a witch or warlock tries to use against you backfires onto the attacker three-fold. It looks as though it doesn't last very long, maybe a few minutes."

"You think this could have happened to me?" Piper asked.

"Could be. Did Duncan believe your meditation excuse?"

"I'm not sure. By the way, he thinks you may have a new boyfriend and didn't want to tell him."

"What?"

"He was asking questions about why you were at the St. Regis and somehow came to the conclusion that you were having a clandestine date."

"Terrific. Could this get anymore complicated?"

"I hope not. Anyway, just thought I'd warn you in case he asks you about it."

"Thanks. See you later, and don't worry."

"Right."

Phoebe hung up the phone and went back to the Book of Shadows. When she retrieved the book from the attic earlier, it was opened to a glamour spell. Phoebe was starting to get a sense of wrongness about the entire situation. What if we've been seeing some form of 'glamour' spell? she thought. But why would someone impersonate Mom? She noticed the time and realized she better get ready. Picking up the book, she went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How's it going?" Prue asked as she scanned the club.

"Okay, I guess," Piper answered. "So far everything is fine, but I keep waiting for it to fall apart. Did Phoebe fill you in on her theory?"

"Yeah, but why would anyone want to impersonate Mom?"

"I don't know. It could still be Mom's spirit trying to warn us about some upcoming evil."

"Just keep your eyes open."

"You, too."

With that, Piper watched her sister walk back toward the dance floor. Phoebe was standing sentry on the stairs looking down at the crowd. Richie was currently working the door. Piper smiled as she turned to find the bar lined with women ogling Duncan as he mixed drinks.

Suddenly she thought she saw her mother, but a small crowd went past. By the time they moved, she lost sight of her. Piper raced to let her sisters know of this latest development.

* * *

><p>"The girls are acting strange."<p>

Duncan and Richie were in the alley behind P3 taking a break.

"No, Mac. They're past strange and into weird."

"They look like they're trying to find someone."

"Think they're in trouble?"

"I hope not, but they're hiding something."

Both men felt a familiar buzz as they sensed another immortal nearby.

"Damn," Richie said following a grim-faced Duncan inside.

They entered the main room and scanned the crowd. Since they were in a public place, the men left their swords in Piper's office. Duels were seldom fought in front of many witnesses.

Duncan looked up to find a tall, dark-haired man leaving the club. As the static in his mind began to fade, he realized the man was the same immortal that he sensed at the St. Regis.

Things just got interesting.

* * *

><p>Finally, Phoebe thought locking the front door of P3 as the last patron left. Most of the clean up had been done, and almost everyone had gone home. As the evening progressed, the Halliwells had caught glimpses of their mother. Prue thought she saw the woman who had bought the brooch, and Phoebe thought she saw the other woman from her vision. As a result, the witches were very wired. Their mood seemed to be contagious as Duncan and Richie became rather agitated. Piper tried to get the men to leave earlier, but they were determined to stay until closing. Soon they were the only ones still in the club aside from the witches.<p>

Phoebe walked quickly to the office, grabbed her jacket and went to the back door. She wanted to stakeout the street that was in her vision. She rolled her eyes in frustration as the others dawdled then heard a woman's scream ripping through the night.

* * *

><p>Something's up, Duncan thought as he watched Piper get her coat. The girls were so wound up that the atmosphere was positively electric with tension, but he couldn't figure out why. Piper tried to send him and Richie home two hours ago saying everything was under control. However, the presence of a third immortal earlier coupled with the girls' restlessness made the men even more determined to stay until closing.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah," Piper answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You and your sisters were jumpy all evening."

"We weren't jumpy. We were just alert. Making sure everyone was having a good time."

"Right."

"Well, you and Richie weren't relaxed."

"We were just making sure there was no trouble."

"Sure you were."

"Come on, let's get you home."

They were joining Prue and Richie in the main room when the men sensed another immortal. At the same time, they heard Phoebe yell.

"Prue! Piper! It's happening!"

* * *

><p>Piper saw Prue rush across the dance floor toward the back door with Richie close at her heels. She was about to follow when a hand grabbed her arm.<p>

"Piper, what the hell is going on?" Duncan demanded.

"I can't explain," Piper protested trying to pull away. "Just let me go."

"Now," he ordered. "Pi-"

Piper's reaction was automatic. She froze the entire room including the men. Extracting herself from Duncan's grasp, she ran after Prue who was already out the door.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, c'mon," Phoebe urged her sisters. She was halfway down the street hoping not to lose sight of the struggling couple. "What happened to the guys?"<p>

"Frozen," Piper responded as they ran.

"This is getting better and better," Phoebe groaned.

"Let's just deal with one crisis at a time," Prue said. "Where did they go?"

"Some guy dragged Mom over there," Phoebe said pointing to an adjacent warehouse.

They entered the building only to find it empty. A door on a far wall banged closed and a muffled scream followed. The witches crossed the large room and rushed through the door.

* * *

><p>"-iper!"<p>

Duncan inhaled deeply as though he was recovering from a death. He looked around the room to find himself alone with Richie.

"Where are the girls?"

"They were here a second ago. Mac, what's happening?"

"I don't know, but we're going to get to the bottom of this," Duncan said as he headed for the back door with Richie following. "Their cars are still here so they haven't gone home. I'll go this way. You go that way."

* * *

><p>The Halliwells ran amongst the crates and shipping containers looking for any sign of their mother. They heard another shout. Running toward the sound, the witches skidded to a stop.<p>

Two women stood in front of a brilliant vortex. One was their mother, and the other Phoebe recognized from her vision. With a motion of her hand, the second woman made Patty Halliwell disappear.

"What's going on?" Prue demanded.

"Just a little trap to gain three new powers," the woman answered pointing to the Charmed Ones. A bolt of lightning shot out from her finger. Reflexively, Prue raised her hand and used her power to deflect the assault. The bolt ricocheted harmlessly in an odd direction about a foot from the warlock. Inexplicably, a tremendous force lifted Prue off feet and sent her crashing into a warehouse wall.

"Prue!" Piper yelled.

"It's a protection spell," Phoebe explained. "Piper, don't use your power. It'll backfire on you three-fold."

"Well, aren't you the clever one," the woman sneered aiming her finger at the remaining Halliwells. The two witches leapt out in opposite directions, and the lightning blew a hole in a crate behind them.

Phoebe stood up and saw the woman aim for Piper who was getting to her feet.

"Look out!" she shouted.

Piper automatically tried to freeze the woman. Though the protection spell was weakening, it caused Piper's power to rebound. The woman laughed as her target became rigid.

* * *

><p>Richie walked cautiously around the crates and containers on the pier. Having sensed the presence of an immortal, he had one hand on the sword sheathed in his thigh-length coat. He didn't pull it out yet in case he ran into girls first. How would he explain a sword? A strange glow further up the dock attracted his attention. A loud bang and Piper's shout had Richie running.<p>

He arrived to find lightning shooting out of a woman's finger. She was aiming at Phoebe and Piper who jumped out of the way in time. Racing towards the women, he heard Phoebe's warning and noticed the mysterious woman was aiming once again. Piper looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Phoebe started to run toward her sister, but Richie knew she wouldn't make it. He, on the other hand, could. Running at full speed, he roughly pushed Piper down then yelled in agony as he took the bolt in the chest.

* * *

><p>"No!" Phoebe screamed as she reached the two bodies. A large, black burn smouldered in Richie's chest. Piper was unconscious.<p>

As she saw the woman raise a hand, Phoebe softly recited the protection spell she had read in the Book of Shadows. The bagua pendant at her throat felt hot as she poured all of her energy and emotion into her spell. She saw a flash of lightning zip toward her.

Suddenly, the energy reversed its course and engulfed her attacker in a blaze of magic. It worked, Phoebe thought. Now's my chance. As the energy about the woman began to fade, Phoebe darted forward, pivoted and kicked the woman in the stomach. She followed with another kick that sent her into the vortex.

Phoebe watched as the woman descended into the whirling tunnel of light and mist. The scene played out like her vision. Her mother's image flashed over the woman's body. Her mother's image flashed over the woman's body. Her amber brooch glowed blindingly for a moment then went black as though it burnt out. Phoebe's blood ran cold at the look of utter horror on the woman's face as she continued to fall deeper. The vortex shimmered and grew in brilliance in a huge burst of light. The resulting shockwave slammed Phoebe into a crate, knocking the breathe out of her as she sank to her knees.

"Fenella!"

She turned to see the dark-haired man standing about 50 feet away from her. He wore an expression of stunned disbelief. It morphed into one of grief and cold rage as his attention switched to Phoebe. The intensity of his stare pinned her in place. Her eyes widened in fear as he drew a sword out of his trenchcoat. She crawled backwards like a crab as the man advanced raising the weapon high above his head. She rolled to one side as the sword descended embedding itself into the dock's wooden planks. She kicked him in the knee and scrambled to her feet. She managed to dodge another blow but found herself trapped by a shipping container. This is it, Phoebe thought as he came toward her. I'm going to die. She braced for the blow as the man swung his sword at shoulder height. Without warning, another sword blocked the strike.

"I don't think so," Duncan said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The shouts had drawn Duncan further up the dock. He arrived in time to watch Phoebe kick a woman into a vortex, which disappeared in a blaze of light. Then the immortal he felt earlier at the club tried to kill his friend. Thankfully, she was able to elude the man until Duncan could reach her.

Forcing the man back, Duncan stepped in front of Phoebe. The man's focus turned from her to him. Duncan went on the offensive pressing forward so Phoebe could escape. From the corner of his eye, he saw her sprint down the pier as he rained blows on his opponent. Dodging a lunge, Duncan stepped past the man and elbowed him in the back before pivoting.

The man spun and renewed his attack with a volley of strikes. Put on the defensive, Duncan backed up bringing the battle into the open. 

* * *

><p>Phoebe couldn't believe what was happening. She watched as the men exchanged thrusts and parries. From the way they moved, she knew this conflict was being fought in deadly earnest. C'mon, Phoebe. Get a grip, she thought and raced to Richie and Piper.<p>

Piper was now unfrozen but still unconscious. Phoebe sighed with relief when she felt her sister's pulse then turned her attention to Richie. A few wisps of smoke rose from the burn that covered a large portion of his chest. Phoebe gently felt his throat for a pulse but couldn't find one. Oh, no, she thought, not like this.

She heard a moan coming from behind her. Prue, she realized and rushed to her sister. Luckily Prue's fall had been somewhat cushioned by a container full of collapsed cardboard boxes and styroform chips.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so."

Phoebe debated whether or not to leave her sister where she found her. Prue might be better off hidden amongst the cardboard. On the other hand, the Charmed Ones were usually safer when together.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"I was able to get rid of the warlock, but Richie and Piper got hurt," Phoebe explained briefly. "The guy who was with the woman tried to kill me with a sword, but Duncan stopped him, and now they're fighting."

"What?"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, lets get to Piper just in case we need the Power of Three."

Putting Prue's arm over her shoulder for support, Phoebe helped her hobble to their sister. 

* * *

><p>Steel clanged against steel as the two immortals fought. Blood oozed from the various wounds each man had inflicted on the other. They were about evenly matched. However, Duncan realized that his opponent was on the verge of going berserk with grief, and fighting a madman was often more dangerous than fighting a sane one.<p>

Duncan dodged a swing aimed his chest and tried to disarm his opponent by enveloping his blade. Unfortunately all the move did was lock the swords together. Each man grabbed his opponent's wrist trying to force him to release his weapon. Changing tactics Duncan let go and punched the man hard in the face. He followed with a kick to the stomach and tried for a head stroke, but the man deflected the blow.

The immortals circled then continued the battle with a barrage of strikes and counter-strikes. Duncan's muscles began to ache, but he knew a defeat would likely mean his friends' heads as well as his own. Concentrate, MacLeod, he told himself blocking another thrust. The man suddenly charged him. Barely sidestepped in time, Duncan sliced the man's stomach. He spun and attacked with a series of thrusts and lunges. The man blocked most of the assault and retaliated with several wild, hacking blows. When the man lunged, Duncan saw his chance. This time he successfully enveloped his opponent's blade sending it clattering to the dock. Before the man knew what was happening, Duncan swung his katanna one last time. 

* * *

><p>Phoebe watched in dumbfounded shock as the man's head, and then body, fell gracelessly onto the wooden planks. She heard the low hum of electricity as a strange mist surrounded Duncan. A breeze began to stir as the buzzing got louder.<p>

"What's going on?" Prue asked. Still recovering from her fall, she was sitting on the dock with her back against a crate. She couldn't see the scene unfolding behind her.

"I don't know," Phoebe answered, "but whatever it is, I don't think it's over yet."

Out of nowhere, lightning forked the night sky. The breeze quickly swirled into a whirlwind with Duncan in its centre. Electricity crackled along wires, and suddenly lightbulbs burst as though from a power surge. The warehouse's windows shattered raining fragments of everywhere. Phoebe stared in astonishment as shafts of energy struck Duncan like a lightning rod. She heard him yell as bolts of electricity repeatedly assailed him. The storm surrounding her friend continued to swell until it reached its zenith like a sonic boom.

Though the wind began to dissipated, the atmosphere still felt charged with energy. Phoebe slowly walked toward her friend who was on his knees breathing heavily.

"Duncan?"

"Are you okay, Phoebe?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"What about the others?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Prue's sore from being slammed against the warehouse," she replied. "Piper's unconscious, but Richie's dead. Duncan, I'm so sorry."

"Take me to them."

"Are you sure you should move?"

"Now, Phoebe," He insisted. She helped him to his feet. Without explanation, he sheathed the sword in his coat and followed Phoebe to the others.

She watched as Duncan first examined a weary Prue who flinched when he felt her head and winced when he touched her side.

"Slight concussion and several bruised ribs I think," he pronounced moving on to examine Piper whose eyes fluttered open. She moaned when he touched her head.

"Careful, Piper," Duncan cautioned. "You cut your head when you fell. You may need stitches, and you probably have a concussion."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Richie pushed you aside just as the woman was about to electrocute you," Phoebe explained earning a perplexed look from Duncan who was checking for Richie's pulse.

"Richie?" Piper asked groaning as she turned her head toward the body next to her.

"He's dead," Phoebe said softly.

The group looked at their fallen friend. Tears ran down the witches' faces as the death of the young man who had become like a brother to them finally sank in. As Phoebe gazed down at her friend, she thought the wound looked different, smaller, but that wasn't possible. The tears and the moonlight must be distorting my vision, she thought. The sisters looked at one another each thinking the same thing. The work they did was for good, but losing friends and family made it harder to bear. Andy had died just over a year ago because of the evil they faced on a regular basis, and now Richie seemed destined for a similar fate. Piper knelt beside Richie's body to say good-bye. Phoebe and Prue turned to Duncan expecting grief and anger but were confused by the foreboding expression on his face.

As she closed his eyes, Piper avoided looking at the wound. The young man had sacrificed his life for hers, and she wanted to thank him for it even though he couldn't hear her. Piper's hand was on Richie's shoulder when she thought she felt movement underneath. Her eyes widen as she witnessed his wound knit closed and his chest rise drawing in air. Startled, Piper drew back in shock he breathed again and his eyes opened.

A sharp gasp for breath and Piper's yelp of surprise distracted the girls' attention from Duncan. Whirling around, the witches' jaws dropped as Richie inhaled deep breaths of life-giving air.

Duncan brushed past the girls. Kneeling beside his friend, he raised him into a sitting position to help him breathe. Looking at the stunned Halliwells, Duncan said, "We have to talk."

The End

Author's Note: Many thanks to those who marked this story as a favourite or had it as an alert. The third in the trilogy to come soon!


End file.
